The Potters
by Forky
Summary: Voldemort's attack on the Potter's was utterly unsuccessful. However, Aurors recognized Harry's little brother to be TheBoyWhoConqured. The attack has left Harry blind. A story of neglect, discovery, and occasional love. My first summary, so try the story
1. Attack and Aftermath

Flashback

"_Lily hide! Take the children to the back of the house and floo Albus! I'll hol –"_

_BANG_

_A thundering lighting strike struck the garden outside Goddric's Hollow, engulfing the colourful garden in flames._

_James eyes lingered on his children and wife for a moment, until he spun around and ran towards the entrance of the house to protect his family from the coming monster._

_His heat already pounding against his chest nearly shattered after hearing the maniacal laughter filled the air along with the thundering angry clouds. Grasping his wand tightly he turned into the entrance hallway of his once so peaceful house and came face to face with the source of this laughter. Without a moments hesitation he stuck out his wand aimed at the monster and began forming the stunning curse when the monster grinned and with swift reflexes drew out his wand from his robes and bellowed, "Avada Kevadra!"_

_A sick green light rushed towards James at an unimaginable speed, but James was not called named the star chaser of Hogwarts for nothing. Just when it seemed his time was up he twirled out of its way wand still at the ready and responding to the monster's strike with a powerful redactor curse. The monster seemed to be thrilled with the oncoming challenge and was prepared to block it when under last minute thoughts muttered a Latin word causing his wand to glow a neon blue color. He then reaches out his wand and makes contact with the incoming curse twirls his wrist back and rebounds the curse back, brighter and faster than before, back at the caster. _

_James already in mid-air stared in horror as his curse came rushing back at him. Time seemed to stop as his life flashed through in his mind, his only regret, not looking at his family for a longer time on his final day. The red light impacted the star chaser's chest bursting his chest open spewing blood in all directions, and throwing him into the wall several feet back with a sickening crunch. James lay on the ground unmoving, blood spreading out on the floor below him._

_Satisfied, the monster ponders on killing the nuisance, but figures he should leave some work for his useless minions. He graciously glides by the body and makes his way to the back of the house. Blowing the final door of its hinges he comes into view to see a terrified Lily Potter clutching two children to her chest with one hand and a wand with the other._

'_Two? But which one is this pestering prophecy child,' pondered the monster. Regardless, it did not matter at the moment. _

"_Out of the way you silly girl. Both need not die for these children." _

"_Please! Take me instead! Not Harry and Charlie! Not them!"_

"_Silly woman! Avada Kevadra!"_

_But Lily knew this was going to be the curse. The favorite curse of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. She aimed her wand at the table between them and levitated it into the trajectory of the curse. Shattering the table it continued on forward but bent slightly, enough for the beam to strike the wall inches above Lily's head. However, the blisters from the desimated table flew and gashed her in her outstretched hand releasing her wand from her tight grip. The wall that was struck by the killing curse then began collapsing on Lily and the children. Reacting by reflex she pushes her two sons forwards clearing them away from the falling bricks and taking the full impact herself. _

"_Stupid mudblood. Knocked herself out. Blasted family, always avoiding death though."_

_But now the two children lay crying on the floor by his feet. So whatever of the Dark Lord, no matter how many people he killed, no matter how many children he tortured, he never enjoyed killing absolutely defenseless children himself. He preferred leaving that for his Death Eaters. With a heavy sigh he pointed his wand at the older child and blasted him away with the killing curse. Turning his eyes towards he saw the child waving around his mothers wand, but from the corner of his eyes he glimpsed a bright green light._

_He never knew what hit him, all he felt was pain beyond any he had felt before. His body ripping apart and his soul trying to pull out from it. Shrieking in pain he stumbled back gnawing his face he gradually became softer and collapsed in a heap in front of the younger child still waving his wand ad gurgling. _

End of Flashback

"Harry! Can you make dinner for yourself tonight? We're all in a bit of a hurry! Ok hun, gotta go, Merry Christmas!" yelled Lily Potter from entrance.

Yes all the Potters had survived that terrible day and had now became the saviors of the wizarding world. James had recovered full from his injuries after several weeks of therapy. Lily recovered in a few days after drinking some Blood Replenishing potion. Charlie, The-Boy-Who-Conquered, was unharmed when the Auror's found him. He became the savior of the wizarding world, and already, at the age of 11, showed signs of tremendous power and aptitude. Harry, was Harry, brother of the The-Boy-Who-Conquered, suffered the most from that incident. Apart from having no recollection of the night, after all which 14 year old could remember what he did when he was 2, he was blind. Healers were baffled, because there was a cure to blindness, one only the very rich could afford, however, only if they knew which curse was applied. They detected dark magic, but it impossible to determine which curse was used. They attempted to guess several dark curses, but to no avail. And thus, even 12 years after that incident Harry Potter remained blind.

People say all your other senses heighten once you loose one. Well that was especially true in Harry's case. He developed a photographic memory (a trait never developed in the Potter line going back 5000 years on the family tree), all his other senses heightened to such a level that he could "see" where he walked, who he talked to, and what he did. Unfortunately, this took time to develop. In that time, Harry was left alone in the dark with no aid or support from his family. He never blamed them. After all, his brother had done the unthinkable and Harry was mighty proud of him. Harry never blamed his family for attending the several parties and celebrations they were invited to. Harry was always invited too. However, after the first two times he walked into the food table and toppled it over accidentally and stepped on the Minister's foot his parents were more adamant on leaving him home. Initially they would leave him in a day care, but stopped once they noticed that all the children would use him as _the toy _to push around with. So every afternoon, Harry would stay home alone, doing nothing but sitting here and there memorizing the house (at the cause of several accidents). Every weekend he would find himself home alone at night, not that the time of the day mattered to him, because his family had been invited to some formal party.

Overtime, by the age of 8, Harry decided he would try and wash up the dishes and clean the house a bit since he had nothing to do really. After several broken plates and several punishments for breaking too many important antiques that his parents got from people thanking them for a job done well, Harry developed a heightened sense of touch and hearing. Simply by the difference in wind, or atmosphere, or by clanking against the floor, he was able to "see" his surroundings in his mind. It was no where close to perfect though, but it was a work in progress.

Now, at the age of 14, Harry once again found himself home alone, towards the end of the day after completing all his chores, although this time with his briarbooks, reading up on some wizarding history. His parents tried to keep him away from performing magic as much as possible. They deemed him dangerous, for he wouldn't know where to point, or how to practice, nor did they have the time to teach him. Thus Harry remained wandless till today, until today he got the wildest idea.

Reading up on the development of the Diagon Alley he learned that one could simply floo to Diagon Alley. He was not aware of that. His parents hardly let him go anywhere. Running up to his room carefully, Harry grabbed his cloak, it was winter Christmas Eve after all, and made his way back to the fireplace. Pinching up some floo he threw it in the direction were he remembered the fireplace was and exclaimed, "Diagon Alley!"

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and was immediately greeted by loud Christmas carols, warm laughter, and the clanking of cups. He guided himself around the place towards the entrance by tapping a walking a sleek walking stick on the ground and following the direction of the sudden cold breeze. But he paused when he drew near the choir. He hadn't head Christmas carols in years. 8 years to be exact, after that his family was always out partying on Christmas Eve. Christmas day was, quite ironically, his baby sister, Sheryl's birthday. She was born 4 years after he was and she detested spending it at home. So come Christmas day, his family would come home, give Harry his Christmas presents and some food and leave immediately for another round of partying. Pity really, Sheryl never really wanted Harry around, "he slows down everything, and he's so clumsy! I get so embarrassed in front of my friends!" she would say. Harry understood it, after all who likes spending their birthday's with their blind-brother, right?

Harry was never one to dwell on the past, today was his night out, and the carols were absolutely breath taking! 'I really should get out on Christmas more often!' thought Harry.

Finally, he made his way out of the bar, or Leaky Cauldron, that's what the people there called it anyways, and skipped along merrily outside under the snowy day, going into any store he would hear people coming out from. This was until he heard a girl talking to his mother,

"Wow Mom! You're getting Ron a new wand for Christmas? I bet he was tired of using Great Grandpa's anyways. Maybe he'll be able to do the Batty Boogey Hex like me then!" the girl snickered.

"Now now Ginerva, you know that hex is nasty business. You shouldn't threaten people with it, it's not very polite."

"Mom! Don't call me that! You know I prefer Ginny! People might hear you! Look that boy probably heard you too, he's looking right at us! He's kind of cute too," hissed the girl named Ginny.

Molly Weasely gazed over the "cute" boy, and took in his ruffled dressing, but she was never to judge somebody based on their poor dressing. Her motherly instinct immediately wondered what he was doing out alone on Christmas Eve. Then her gaze fell on his walking stick and her heart immediately went out for the boy.

He tapped his way over towards the voice of Ginny and her mother and asked, "Ma'am, would you please direct me to Olivander's?"

"It's right in front of you silly, what are you – Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't know you couldn't see." Ginny blushed.

"Ah, but I can hear. I find you very cute too! Well, er… you have a beautiful voice," he replied with a sardonic smile.

"What's your name honey?" asked Molly.

"Harry Potter ma'am!"

"Potter? James and Lily's son?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh, are they around here. I never would've thought they would be in Diagon Alley this time of the year."

"No ma'am. They are at the Ministry's Christmas ball."

"Heaven's child! What are you doing here alone then?" ask Molly incredulously.

By now, Ginny was very intrigued. Here stood the brother of the boy she heard several stories about. The-Boy-Who-Conquered, very good looking, but she had to admit, not quite good looking as his older brother though. While she was wondering why she hadn't seen him in Hogwarts, Harry and Molly's conversation continued,

"Oh ma'am, I've gotten used to getting around on my own," Harry lied with a heavy heart, "I told my family to go along and have a good time. I mean think about it, blind ol' me dancing? Haha even I'm not that stupid."

Molly Weasley frowned, oblivious to the Harry's lie, however she did pick up phrases like, 'Used to getting around on my own… Even I'm not that stupid.' She always new Harry was the neglected child, to what extent, she didn't know.

"Well dear, Olivander's is right up the steps. I'll guide you in Harry."

"Ah no need ma'am I'm quite capable," laughed Harry nervously.

"Oh no I insist. Come Ginny."

The group made their way into the store, with Molly in the lead. Olivander looked up from his desk and asked, "Ah Mrs. Weasley! Any problem with the wand? I just sold it to you."

"No, we're here with –"

"Hello sir!" interrupted Harry, not wanting the ancient wand maker to know who he is, "I'm looking to purchase a wand."

Ginny looked at Harry incredulously, 'A wand? Wouldn't he already have one? Maybe he broke his old one.'

"Ah Mr. Potter! I was curious when you would brighten my store with your presence. I'm curious why you didn't come 3 years ago."

'I see, so he didn't even come here before. Probably got some royal family wand then.'

"Heh my family thought it was dangerous for me to have a wand." Harry attempted to laugh a nervous laugh, but failed quite miserably along with his plan to keep his identity a secret.

"Ridiculous! Every magical child should have a right to hold a wand, especially you Mr. Potter."

"You must be talking about my brother and sister sir. I'm too useless to do anything."

Molly frowned again at the low self esteem of the boy.

"Regardless of what you, or in this case your brother and sister say about you," replied Mr. Olivander with a twinkle in his eye, "You are a powerful wizard Mr. Potter. Now! Extend your wand arm, and let me do some measurements and try and find you a most suitable wand."

Ginny watched as the ancient man quickly moved around measuring Harry's arm, and then bringing in wands after wands for Harry to try. She remembered when Charlie, his brother, talked about his older brother Harry, "He's too stupid to get in Hogwarts, hahaha! So useless! I reckon Mom and Dad will get rid of him in a few years. Send him off to some distant relatives in Canada. She's married to a muggle, so he'll fit right in, that pathetic squib!" That day Ginny had lost all interest in her so called hero. She had no respect for someone who talked like that about their older brother. And now she seriously doubted he had stayed home all day to relax. Probably left home alone. What a terrible thing to do!

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the old man pauses and says, "Curious…" and then makes his way to the back of the store. He comes back with an old box and pulls out an elegant looking wand.

Soon as Harry grasped it, his wand expelled a warm golden light, and then Harry knew this was the wand.

"Curious indeed Mr. Potter. That, my boy, is a powerful wand. Phoenix feather, and from one of the most powerful phoenix in the world has only one brother. His brother took – Well it's of no big concern to you anyways. That will be 8 galleons Mr. Potter."

Harry fished into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. He felt around on the coins to determine which one was which and counted out 8 galleons.

Molly looked at the little boy with the pale-dull green eyes sadly. To her dismay she saw him pull out some money, fake money being the object of her grief.

Ginny looked on in surprise at Harry's excitement on purchasing a wand. 'He never had a wand? And this is what Charlie shows off against?' Then she saw him pull out some metal round golden caps, with a G carved on top. She thought he was joking and nearly laughed until he said,

"Charlie and Sheryl gave me my first Christmas present from them! And its money and early too! Nobody has given me money before. Though I should be saving up to buy everybody presents. That's what they told me to get, instead of my hand made cards. I don't draw too well ," Harry said shyly.

Ginny turned to look at her mother sharply to see her eyes moisten up. What a cruel prank to play on someone who couldn't see! Even her own twin brothers would do nothing of the sort.

"Ah well, erm, how about an early Christmas present from me too. You can have the wand for free," he extended his hand to return the coins but dropped it on purpose.

"Oh dear me, here let me get em for you, " said Olivander, but instead handed the boy some real money.

"No I couldn't do that sir! Hey, why is this heavier and thinker?"

Thinking quickly Ginny replied, "Oh that's just a newer model of the coin."

"Yes yes! New model! Thank you Ms. Weaseley. Harry take it as a gift. Besides it's impolite to refuse a gift. Now why don't you go over to Owlery shop before it closes. Why don't you help him out Ms. Weasley, that is if you don't mind?"

"Of course not! Come Harry!" chirped Ginny and latched onto one of his arms.

Stuttering a thank you, they made their way to the pet shop, all the while thinking of the girl on his side. She smelled nice and felt very soft. Her hair would occasional wave on to his face till she pulled it back and claimed that it was a very windy day.

'I reckon she's gorgeous! Too bad I can't see her though,' sighed Harry. He rarely ever felt sorry for himself or his handicap, but today was one of those days when he dropped his optimistic view for a moment.

Half an hour later Harry emerged the store Ginny guided him to. He had quietly listened to her talk merrily about Hogwarts, the Burrow, and all her brothers. He would occasional give an input or two to indicate he was listening and was glad of her company. Truth was nobody had ever spent this much time with him, not even Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot. So here he was, holding a cage of a snowy white owl named Hedwig, so Ginny said, and a bag of goodies for the rest of his family.

Two elegant looking quills for his father and brother, and two beaded bracelet and necklace set for his mother and sister.

"Thanks Ginny for all your help! I was clueless on what to get for everybody. I bought some extra candy for you." Harry said once the group had made its way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Aw that's so sweet Harry. Thanks!" and with that she kissed Harry on the cheek.

Stunned he stuttered a polite goodbye to Molly and Ginny and floo'ed back to the Potter Manor.

Harry took all his shopping and placed them under the Christmas tree with a note under each present indicating who it was for and signed, _Your Greatest Fan_.

He then gathered his new wand and Hedwig, took them upstairs to his room and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Basically, I'm tired of reading stories were Harry is abused and ends up with Snape, Voldemort, or some other dude/dudette. His parents don't really abuse him, just neglect him. **

**I hope on updating every day or so for the first two weeks until university starts again. Then I'll slow down to a chappy a week. Please don't go ballistic on my ass, this is my first fanfiction, and I'm an engineering student, not used to writing. I'll do equations any day though :D.**

**Btw I'm called Forky cause my friends consider me dangerous with forks. Long story. Haha! Yes, its quite sad honestly I know…**


	2. Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

**Wow thanks for the reviews guys. Well to be honest I was not expecting such gracious ones.**

**Harry Foureyes: Yeah I knew they were the same names. But I'm really bad with guys names. The names I like are all in another language, or the ones with a good ring in English don't come to my mind. Girls, well… They are always a different scenario aren't they :D. Hahaha! **

**Lily will be an iffy one through out the story. His parents will be neglectful (or abusive, thanks for the clarification) but in their heats they'll justify it with some reason. Not very strong, but an ok one at that.**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 2: Best Christmas Ever**

"Harry! Get up honey, it's Christmas! It's Christmas! Lets trade presents quickly, we have to go out celebrate Sheryl's birthday."

Pale green eyes snapped open. Harry grinned and jumped out of bed wondering how his family would react to his presents. He ran downstairs nearly tripping over some of the toys on the floor and quickly made his way towards the Christmas tree after running into the couch.

"Wow big bro, I never thought this was possible but you're getting clumsier and clumsier. What a loser!" snickered Charlie which earned a hearty laugh from Sheryl.

"Morning everybody! Merry Christmas Charlie! Sheryl! Mom! Dad! Merry Christmas everybody!" chirped Harry.

"Ugh way too loud Harry, way too loud. My head, its killing me…" James groaned.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have started that ridiculous drinking game of yours." Lily said with an amused expression.

"Too late now. Alright lets do this. Come on come on, open the presents."

And so the Potter family sat under the tree opening presents. Charlie and Sheryl both found themselves with a mountain of presents. Nimbus 2000's from their parents, sweaters, chocolates, and lots of other goodies from their friends. A box of "Prank Em and Pin Em" from Sirius and books from Remus. James received a new wand holster from Charlie and Sheryl, an elegant looking new cloak from Lily, a 1939 firewhiskey from Sirius, and dragon boots from Remus. Lily found herself with several chocolates, dress robes, and an embarrassingly revealing night gown from James, earning a blush from Lily and a wink from James. Harry ripped through his gift wrappers and got found himself a soft silky shirt from his mother and father, chocolate from Charlie, Sheryl, and Sirius, and a few briar books from Remus.

"Try the candies Charlie and I got for you Harry! It's a new flavor at Honeydukes," Sheryl said expectantly.

Harry, surprised Sheryl even talked to him on her birthday, nodded his head, and popped one of the candies in his mouth. His first instinct was to spit the soft mushy candy out, but he kept chewing with a restrained smile for his sister's sake and said, "Uh yes. I don't think I have tried this one before. What flavor is it? Oh and Happy Birthday Sheryl!"

Unable to keep a straight face Sheryl and Charlie burst out laughing and said, "Haha that's the ear wax flavor! It's the Beanies Every Flavor candy from Zonkos, all of em ear wax. That was awesome Charlie!"

It was then that Sheryl noticed that there were a few more packages under the tree. She crawled over and pulled out the one addressed to her and greedily ripped it open. Inside she found a note saying _Your greatest fan!_ which she recognized as Harry's chicken scratch, attached to a sky blue necklace and bracelet made from small beads and crystals. Inwardly she was shocked at its simplicity yet charming appearance. 'Where did Harry get the money for something like this? Can't be what we gave him, that was just fake money from Zonkos. He's besting off Charlie that show off! Always looking for attention, even on my birthday! I'll put him down, and let him know what I think of him!'

"What the heck is this garbage? Mum! We have a stalker! It must be from those crazy Death Eaters," Sheryl scowled glancing at her eldest brother happy she wiped that silly grin of his face.

"What? Let me see. Oh, your greatest fan huh? Isn't that Harry's writing?" Lily inquired.

All attention turned to Harry, "Erm yeah. I went to Diagon Alley and went Christmas shopping for everybody with the money Sheryl and Charlie gave me yesterday."

"You what?" James asked incredulously, "Diagon Alley? Alone? Are you mad? Did Voldemort take your blood brain as well? How did you even buy all this junk?"

"Junk?" Harry asked, hurt by his family's reaction, "The Weasley's helped me go around and buy stuff."

"What? Weasleys'? You asked someone for help?" James asked again towering over Harry in rage.

"N-n-no! They offered to help me sir!"

"And you took it? Do you enjoy being pitied all the time, huh boy? Oh look here comes the blind Potter's boy!"

"James, honey, its ok. We'll have to simply floo the Weasley's and thank them for helping Harry. However, I'm still very disappointed in you. Here I thought you stay home like a good boy, but instead I here you go around visiting places when we're gone."

"I'm s-s-sorry! I just thought you guys wou-"

"Don't think you stupid child! I've had it with you and your antiques! You're grounded for today! Go up to your room and don't come out until tomorrow."

"But – "

"RIGHT NOW! And give me those books! You sit there and think about what you did, not read your stupid books."

"It's only fair Harry. Now listen to your father and go upstairs," Lily said.

Harry's heart was crushed. Not for being punished. He was used to being punished occasionally, but to the fact that James had referred to his presents as junk. At the moment he could hear James snatching all the presents that Harry had bought for them, walking over to the kitchen and crushing them into the dispenser. He needed to control his emotions. Relax. If he cried he'd get in even more trouble. Due to his cursed eyes, Harry did not have the same salty tears as everybody else. Harry's tears were thick blood stricken, something that scared Sheryl to no end, which was never taken well by his father.

"Ew ew ew Daddy! Harry's crying! Make him stop make him stop!" squealed Sheryl, inwardly grinning in glee.

"Oh my god! How many times have I told you not to do that. Come here!"

James tightly grasped Harry's wrist and started dragging him upstairs. Harry all the while trying to control his tears and keep his balance while falling over every other step.

"Gently James, gently," Lily said over her shoulder.

James then pushed Harry in his room and slammed the door shut and muttered the locking charm and walked back downstairs to join his family for breakfast before they leave to celebrate his youngest's birthday.

Harry picked himself off the ground and tried to wipe the blood off his ways which had now made their way down to his lips. He was about to go and lie on his bed when he heard Charlie whisper _Alhomora_. Smiling he turned around to face his brother.

"Harry why do you do these stupid things," Charlie said with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Sorry, I thought you guys would like that stuff. After all, didn't you ask me to get some new stuff for you guys."

"So now you're pinning this on me?"

"No no! I was just saying – "

"No, I think you've said enough for today Harry!" Charlie retorted "Still since I'm such a nice brother I have a proper present for you, but I hid this one in your closet."

Grinning Harry walked towards his closet and open it. He began to reach out and feel around to find something out of place when Charlie muttered from behind his back, _Imbobulus._ Harry's hands and legs closed onto him and locked up to his surprise. Unable to move he lost his balance and fell into his small closet hitting his head against the door frame on his way to the floor.

"Surprise Harry!" Charlie spat, "Time to get over your fear of small enclosed places. A day of therapy should do. No need to thank me. Hahahaha! How about a little pain curse to keep you in line as well. Maybe you'll stop crying like a girl every time someone _hurts _your feelings you stupid loser. _Avanius Crodos!_"

Harry yelped in surprise and pain. It felt like his skin was on fire or like he was being shot by pellets continuously. Harry screamed for a fraction of a second when his brother continued his barrage of curses, _Silenco_.

Laughing his brother slammed the door shut and locked it and the door to his room with a final charm. Every part of his body was screaming in pain and trying with all its might to get free and to scratch itself. His mind and instincts feeling the walls close in on him. However, to an onlooker it simply looked like a body lying on the ground, dead pale green eyes shot wide open with blood streaming out of the corners at an alarming rate.

Back downstairs, Lily ushers her steaming husband to a corner and says, "James you shouldn't have overreacted that much. The boy was only trying to be nice. Besides it's Christmas."

"No Lily! He needs to be responsible for his action, and start becoming independent. What's he going to do when we are not around huh?"

"Well he has his brother and sister doesn't he?

"You think Charlie is going to have time for him. He's going to stand to run for Minister and make his family proud. Sheryl at this age hates being restricted by his handicap you think a fiery girl like her would stand up for it when older and has more freedom."

"You're right James. Sorry I doubted you."

"It's only for the best Lily. He knows we love him and he'll realize this one day as well."

While in the living room Charlie sits by his sister and whispers, "That was wicked Sheryl. Job well done!"

Sheryl grins, proud her famous brother was happy with her antiques replies, "He is quite disgusting when he does that isn't he. Besides that I don't know where he got the money from to buy those gifts. Pity Daddy threw it away, it was kind of nice."

Charlie looked at his sister in disbelieve and says, "You actually liked it? And you called it garbage just to put him down. Oh I love you dear sister of mine, you're sooo evil!"

"I love you too Charlie," Sheryl winked causing both the siblings to roll over in laughter.

"Aren't they so cute together James," Lily said, standing in James arms in the corner of the room, "We've raised the perfect family haven't we."

"Yeah… Harry should learn from them."

"Oh yeah, Harry. Completely slipped my mind. Alright kids! Lets go out! We're going to Wizard World!"

With a final appraisal from the children the Potters slipped out of the house and left Harry in his closet under mental exhaustion trying to scream in pain, in quite literally, a bloody mess.

**8 hours later**

"Thanks a lot Daddy and Mommy! That was the best birthday a girl could ask for."

"Hehe no problem honey. Make sure not to make Harry feel too bad about missing him." Lily replied.

Sheryl made a face as the family entered the front door of the house, "Who cares about him anyways? That loser…"

"Now now Lily. That's no way to talk about your older brother," lectured her mother.

"Sorry Mommy."

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go and let Harry out. I think his punishment has gone on long enough Dad. Besides, its Christmas," Charlie suddenly said, having completely forgotten the state he had left his brother earlier, and now worried if their would be any side effects for the pain curse to go on for that long.

"Fine son. Tell him that we're still mad at him though," James replied.

Charlie quickly tore through the house and into Harry's room. Once in the room, his stomach churned at the site of the blood soaked carpet around the closet door. Using a quick spell he opened the door and breathes in sharply, "Fuck!"

On the floor lay his brother, looking dead, eyes still wide open with dried blood crusted on his cheeks. Charlie quickly pulls his brother out and cancels the silencing, pain, and the body locking spells. He glances over his shoulder to see if anybody is around whips his wand up to his brother's head and whispers, "_Oblivate_." He then picks is brother off the floor and heaves him on to his bed, mutters a cleaning charm on the floor, and calls his parents with urgency in his voice.

Lily and James rush into Harry's room only to take in their oldest son's appearance. James with his angered renewed marched over to Harry's bed and yanked him on to his feet, "What's wrong with you boy? Look alive will ya! Look at you, and this only after being locked in your room. Now stop acting like that and go fix us some tea and cookies."

James let go of his child only to see him collapse onto the floor with a load thud.

"Fine be that way! Lily! Charlie! Leave him here to humor himself with his own masquerades!"

Surprised at his name being yelled at him like that, Charlie walks towards the exit after his father had stormed off holding his mother's hand, turns to look at his brother in fury and says, "Dad has never raised his voice at me like that! I'll get even with you! You just wait! Today would seem like your best Christmas ever once I'm through with you!"

Charlie slammed the door shut and flickered off the lights to leave Harry occasional twitching due to the after affects of the extended pain curse, hungry since morning, and mentally raped for the day. One more day to unknowingly add to Harry's list of _best _Christmas ever, like thousands of other suffering children.

**Author's Note:**

**Chillax guys, I'm not such an angst person in reality. Actually, I'm anything but that. But for one to rise with elegance and respect, one must climb out of a ditch first.**

**Weekend is coming up. Too many plans. May not update till Monday probably. I may work on it at night though. Regardless, have a good weekend everybody!**

**Forky Forkinson out!**


	3. Strange Workings

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I still was not expecting them. And sorry for the delay as well! I had difficulty with this one, as you'll find out.**

Chapter 3: Strange Workings

The next day Harry felt a sharp nibbling sensation on his earlobe. At first he tried to brush it away with his hand, but the source of the nibbling pecked at his fingers sharply and gave a cry, or moreover, a hoot, of indignation. 'Hedwig?' Harry wondered, beginning to open his eyes, but he quickly clamp them shut. Rubbing his eyes furiously Harry wondered why they stung and itched so much, having never felt such feeling in his eyes before. Then his thoughts turned to questioning why he was on the floor and why his body ached so much. He pushed himself off the floor ignoring the furry in all his muscles and stumbled towards the right. He reached out with his arms to prevent himself from walking into anything and soon came into contact with his bed.

'Well, I am in my room,' Harry concluded, 'What the hell happened? Wait, what day is it today? Ah! My head!'

Rubbing his temples, he continued stumbling around in his room and made his way to his desk. He reached out and grasped his calendar and ran his fingers over it.

'The 26th? That would mean Christmas was yesterday? What the hell? Blast! Must've gotten real wasted last night. Strange, Mum and Dad would never allow me to get drunk, and I'm not too particularly fond of alcohol so I wouldn't initiate it. Could it be that memory charm I read about a few weeks ago? But who would do such a thing, or even why? Plus, I don't think a memory charm would make the body ache so much.'

Bringing himself out of his musings Harry made his way out of his room and into the washroom. While the tub filled with hot water he brushed his teeth and tried to wash his eyes with cold water in attempt to stop the stinging feeling in his eyes. It was then that he felt brittle dried blood, crusted onto his cheeks. He frantically rubbed them off his cheeks with soap and moved to lay in the bath tub to relieve some of his aching muscles and ponder over the developing predicament:

'This is getting stranger and stranger. Did I cry? Well from the blood it would be obvious. But why had it dried? Sheryl and Dad really get upset over the whole crying issue so I would've immediately washed it out. Unless, Dad was really angry and locked me in my room. But hang on, I don't cry for that long, and I definitely do not cry myself to sleep! I am a bloke for heaven's sake! Wonder why Dad would've been that angry, that is if he was.'

After 30 minutes of relaxing and pondering over the issue, Harry got out of the tub, feeling a bit more physically relieved. He went to his room and opened his closet to pull out something to wear, when he came to an abrupt halt. Raising his head and craning his neck forward, Harry sniffed the air, and realized the day was getting more and more confusing. 'Blood? Probably mine. In my closet? I see. Dad would never lock me in my closet. Something odd definitely happened yesterday.'

Pushing away the thoughts of his new discovery Harry concentrated on getting dressed and combing his long hair back. After pocketing his new wand, which he hid under his bed, he began walking out of his room when his thoughts turned to the girl he had met two days ago.

'Ginny sure was a nice girl. I should write to her today. Too bad I can't send her anything. Maybe I'll convince Mum to take me to Diagon Alley and help pick out a late Christmas present for her. Wait! Presents? I bought everybody presents! I would never forget –'

With a sudden, Harry fell on one knee rubbing his temples furiously with his finger tips. His eyes snapped open wide, strange scenes flashing in front of his eyes. He was looking through some boy's eyes. He could feel the boys fear, mental panic, and intense pain. He could feel some sort of restrains on the boy disabling him from moving, yet he was still twitching occasional. He could see, and as strange as this world was to Harry it contained a hint of recognition in it. However, as suddenly as this strange world came, darkness engulfed him.

"No!" Harry screamed, stumbling back on to his feet, "Show me more! Show me this world!"

He grabbed his head forcefully trying to will himself to be able to see the boy's world again. Shaking his head forcefully he hit it against the wall hoping to relieve whatever pain he had felt before just so that he could see for a few seconds again. Distracted, Harry lost his footing over the first step and fell downwards his arms outstretched to protect himself from the first impact when he suddenly stopped. To an onlooker it would look like Harry pulled a muscle half way through a Michael Jackson dance move and was content on staying in that awkward position until he felt better again.

"What the fu - " Harry began but was cut off when he started falling again and hit the steps palm first and then toppling over and making his way down the entire set of stairs. Harry was used to falling down the stairs over the years so the pain was not alien to him. Pausing halfway through the fall definitely was. At the bottom, he picked himself off the floor and brushed his clothes checking himself for any injury.

"What the hell is going on? How did I stop? Was that magic? Accidental magic? I thought Dumbledore placed a charm on me preventing me from performing any accidental magic. I feel strange too. It feels like my blood is rushing twice as fast, not just in my heart but in my arms and legs, chest, everywhere!"

Harry did not want to continue talking to himself out load even if no one was there. After calming himself a bit, he moved into the kitchen to find the customary note his mother would leave him:

_Harry,_

_We've all gone to Uncle Sirius's house for a late brunch. Don't expect as back till midnight. I've left some lunch in the stove for you, and the dinner is in the fridge. Heat them up for about 5 minutes each. See you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Fixing himself some cereal, Harry began pondering once again about the strange day, 'Who the heck was that kid? That poor guy was in so much pain. But why did I see it? Are we connected in some way?'

Being the patient type that Harry was, he decided to seek out some aid. Dumbledore was the one to place the charm on him, thus he may be the one to clarify some of the strange workings of the day.

Gathering a fistful of floo powder Harry threw it in the fireplace. As the fire began to roar he realized in horror that he did not know Dumbledore's full name, "Er – Dumbledore?"

Harry panicked as the flames stopped roaring indicating that the connection to the requested person's fireplace was made. Reasoning calmed him down, after all, how many people can be named Dumbledore. Surely not any muggle, and he was not aware of any siblings The Great Dumbledore may have had. All Harry knew from stories was that Dumbledore was the present headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and that his fiancé was slain in one of the final attacks against in the Dark Ages of Grindewald, whom he defeated at a later instance.

"Yes child, how may I help you?" asked a voice.

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir?" Harry asked, uncertain.

"Yes?"

Relieved Harry smiled and mentally laughed at himself for worrying, "Sir, I am Charlie Potter's older brother Ha- "

"Child I care not of your siblings. Proper etiquettes demand that you introduce yourself first before making any parallel's to your family," Dumbledore gently chided.

Harry began to stutter until he realized that the old man was being polite in making the correction and was simply doing what he had been doing all his life, teaching.

"I'm sorry sir, I will remember that for the future. Sir, my name is Harry Potter. I do not know if you remember, but you placed a charm on me to prevent any accidental magic irregularities from me due to my condition."

"I did now did I? If you would be so kind to refresh my memory on this _condition _of yours."

Harry inwardly frowned at the odd emphasis Dumbledore placed on the word condition, but outwardly resided on playing the old man's game, "I am blind sir, remember?"

"Ah yes! I apologize my boy, my age seems to be catching up to me. I believe this must have been to prevent you from potentially damaging something, or moreover harming someone."

Shifting in his seat Harry replied, "Er – I would like to believe that it was to prevent me from hurting myself."

Dumbledore's eyes darkened and said, "Yes yes of course. Please continue."

"Thank you sir. This morning I experienced a few strange things. To begin with, I woke up in a very odd condition, on the floor, but that is not very relevant. When I was about to go downstairs for some breakfast, images of some boy in a lot of pain flashed in front of my eyes. Now you can only imagine my surprise, for as far I can remember I have been unable to see. Would you have known what may have caused this?"

"Hmm… Flashes you say. Were these random, or were they caused by something you were doing or thinking about?" asked Dumbledore stroking his chin in thought.

"Er – yes. I had the most splitting headache imaginable and I couldn't remember what happened the day before. Then when I was thinking about a girl I met the day before yesterday," Harry blushed.

"You don't say… Please continue my boy," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Ahem yes! Well I recalled her helping me buy Christmas presents for my family, my first presents to them. The fact I couldn't remembered giving it to them yesterday surprised me, when suddenly the flashes came."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir! Those flashy thingies caught me by surprise. I lost my footing on the stairs, but just when I thought I was done for I suddenly stop in midair. I was like, WOOAA, what is going on? Then as suddenly as I had stopped falling, I started falling again. It's crazy I tell you. Either I've started going bonkers or something definitely messed up, if you know what I mean." Harry said, flailing his arms wildly while regurgitating his strange experience.

"Quite the adventure you've had today boy."

"Yes sir!" Harry nodded.

"Well here's the plan," Dumbledore began, "Why don't you floo over to my house, right now if you are not busy with anything else. We can have a nice warm cup of tea and some biscuits and then I can test out my theory whenever you are comfortable. How's bout that?"

Just the thought of The Great Dumbledore wanting to share a conversation with Harry over a cup of tea elated Harry. The fact it was going to be in Hogwarts simply blew him out of his mind. He was dying to smell the air and the trees in the Forbidden Forest. He was in love with it the first time his younger brother had described it and it was that first time when Harry desperately beg to God to let him see that site. It was with much excitement that Harry began:

"You mean at Hogwarts sir! Oh I would love to sir! I've always dreamed what Hogwarts would feel and smell like. Just the thought of me getting that chance is stupendous."

Dumbledore arched his eyebrows in surprise. A magical boy of England that had never been to Hogwarts, why that was unheard of. Something told him that this boy was quite the find that suddenly contacted him in Ireland. Not wanting to disappoint the boy when he would reach his destination, Dumbledore decided he would come clean, however still not reveal the boy's mistake in identity:

"No not Hogwarts my boy. Although I'm quite surprised your parents have not taken you there yet. I am at my personal residence right now, in Ireland. How about you come over in an hour so I can make the place a bit more presentable? My place is called Alberforth's Shalimar."

Deflated at not being able to go to Hogwarts, Harry still felt quite honored to be invited at the personal residence of Dumbledore. To a greater extent, Harry was surprised that somebody wanted to make the place more presentable for blind ol' him.

An hour later found Harry dressed in his most respectable clothes, as picked out by Sheryl for an earlier occasion, eagerly waiting by the floo fingering his wrist watch every two seconds. Soon as the time was precisely an hour after he had talked to Dumbledore, Harry tossed some floo powder in the fireplace and said, "Alberforth's Shalimar!"

**Wicklow, Ireland**

The moment Dumbledore, laid his hazel blue eyes on Harry he knew he had found one who understand him, or so he thought. Harry Potter was clad in a silk shirt composed of bright blue, pink and yellow colors, black jeans that ended just before his ankles with the words _Fo Shizzle In Da Houwe_ stitched along the side, pink socks, and red dragon boots.

'The boy has lost his mind,' Dumbledore though, 'But then again, most people say I have as well.'

"Ah Harry my boy! So nice of you to drop by. How can I be of assistance?" he asked after guiding Harry to the couch.

Surprised, Harry began uncertainly, "Er didn't you say – "

However he was interrupted by a deep hearty laughter from Dumbledore, "Come now my boy, I was only yanking your chain. Why don't you tell me about yourself over a cup of tea? Then we'll decide how to proceed once our bellies are full and satisfied."

Over the next hour Harry joyously told Dumbledore about himself. How he learned to move around and help out around his house even without eyesight. How wonderful his family was. All the whilst, Dumbledore heartedly agreed with Harry, inputting a joke here and there, but deep down quite sadden by the child's story. In Dumbledore's mind the boy had suffered and neglected his entire life and yet he knew none the better.

"Harry, I would like to test out my hypothesis which I mentioned earlier," Dumbledore began, "You will feel a light probing in your mind. Do not fight it, it will not harm you. I am simply going through your memories. Do you think you can do that?"

Harry nodded nervously.

"Brace yourself Harry. _Legillimens_!"

Dumbledore was not one to pry in another's thoughts and feelings for too long, unlike his brother. He disliked knowing what another was feeling at a certain stage in their life, what kind of a person did they think Alberforth was, whether they were lying or not. Knowing too much takes the mystery away from life, makes one old and a person sought after when a conflict arises. Constantly listening to others' problems, offering them advice and guidance, had made his brother, Albus Dumbledore, old and narrow minded. His brother, although under good intentions, would seek solutions that would act positively for people as a whole, not individually for the person seeking guidance. Furthermore, his brother would save his memories in a penisive such that he may be able to use information later in the future. The human mind is a complex muscle, however it has its limitations. Sometimes, it is best to forget. Under such a mindset, Alberforth peered and sorted through Harry's memories, confirming his suspicions of the neglect and abuse.

Regardless, he was under the opinion that some people were simply born to be neglected, for that was their very niche in life. Their experiences would serve as a lesson for others in dealing with these situations. Harry's purpose was to serve that role. Alberforth felt the torture that Charlie, the so called savior of the so called light, inflicted on Harry. Unemotionally, he let Harry relive that pain temporarily. Unemotionally, he removed all the memory blocks, save one, that were naturally or magically placed on his mind, potentially giving birth to a raving psychotic monster that would challenge the likes of Voldemort.

Harry collapsed on the ground, sweating, droplets of blood beginning to form in his eyes, and bile coming up to his throat.

"Ch-ch-charlie?" Harry croaked in disbelieve, on all fours panting in exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

**I feel this chapter is quite fast paced. I have some good ideas for the next chapter, I simply could not figure out how to get there. This worthless of a chapter seemed best to me.**

**Forky Forkinson out!**


	4. Demon’s Martell

**Author's Note:**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews guys. I noticed that I haven't put a disclaimer anywhere. Well here it is: I don't own anything…**

**A bit conversation savvy chapter, which confuses me more than it would do you. **

**On to the story…**

Chapter 4: Demon's Martell

"Ch-ch-charlie?" Harry croaked in disbelieve, on all fours panting in exhaustion.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Dumbledore inquired, amused at Harry's confusion, "Harry, life is a very simple thing that is governed by only two factors. One, there is no such thing as good and evil. There is power, and those who are too weak to seek it. Your brother has seeked and embraced this power. Two, everything is governed by fate."

Dumbledore turned his back to Harry, his arms wide open, as if embracing the air with his eyes closed, "When you are born, the world is your playground. You are void of any responsibilities. But then there occurs that single moment in your life, whatever age that may be, where your fate is sealed. The day the all knowing Albus Dumbledore placed the charm to block all accidental magic from you, your double edged fate was sealed."

Harry pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet, listening intently to the old man. 'Why is he taking about himself like that?'

He could hear Dumbledore turn around again and walk slowly towards him and the rising anger in his voice. He himself was furious. How many memory blocks had been placed on him? How many times had he been tortured by his own brother? The savior of the wizarding world was truly evil.

"Savior? Evil?" laughed Dumbledore, a maniacal grin slowly forming, "You don't know half of it Harry."

Harry gasped in surprise seeing how easily Dumbledore read his mind.

Pointing and advancing at Harry he said, "Your fate is sealed child! The day your magic was sealed away from you, it became your fate to suffer. Suffer at your brother's hands, your family's. Suffer at the hands of Voldemort. Suffer because of the demon in your mind. The demon in your heart that will consume you. Fate lead you to me, even when you seeked the guidance of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Instead fate lead you to me, Alberforth Dumbledore, thought dead to the world, even to his own brother."

'Alberforth? Dumbledore's brother? Regardless, this man has obvious lost his mind.'

"What are you babbling about old man?" Harry retorted, his own anger rising, "I didn't know your first name. Floo connected me to the most appropriate per- "

"Is that right?" interrupted Alberforth, "Then how would you explain the fact that I have disconnected my house from any floo calls. I have warded it heavily so that I may never be disturbed for the rest of my life. Imagine my surprise when I receive a call from none other than Mr. Harry Potter, the forgotten one."

"The forgotten what?" Harry said. Shaking his head, "Whatever, you're bluffing!"

"Wouldn't you like that? Apparently fate decided that I had not accomplished my purpose in life. Whereas fate's games are only beginning for you. What are you going to do now that you are aware of all the hate and pain that you have endured all your life? Will you leave your home and roam the world lonely and eventually turn dark? Or will you continue living with your family and endure more senseless pain? Either way, fate has left you crippled, in light of one destiny. _Death_! You will either die at the hands of your family or Voldemort."

Scared, Harry tried to back away from the old man who was now holding his wrist. Yanking his wrist away from the delusional man he tried to come up with a solution that would end this ordeal, while keeping this, Alberforth Dumbledore, unaware since he was reading his mind. He pulled out his wand from his sleeve to show the man that Harry himself was getting serious.

Alberforth laughed and said, "I've seen your mind child. I know you have no knowledge of spells. Point that somewhere else. You are as useless with it as a pacifist with a gun."

Remembering the newly accessible memories, Harry recalled the spell his brother had used on him, "_Immobilus._"

This only seemed to further entertain Alberforth as he began laughing again, now sounding deranged and maniacal. "Excellent child! Excellent! Fight it! It only makes you giving into your fate more entertaining! Here, let me help you!"

He snapped in fingers in Harry's direction, blowing him off the feet and into the opposite wall. Harry groaned, eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain from the impact. He began searching the ground for his wand that dropped when he was flung into the air. Finding his wand, he grasped it tightly and opened his eyes only to be greeted by a strange world. A world much similar to the one that had flashed before his eyes earlier this morning, but now much clearer. Harry looked up in disbelieve and found a middle aged man standing in front of him. His long jet black hair blowing away from his face in sheer power. His blue eyes twinkling in mirth. But Harry could feel the crimson red behind them.

"Who the hell are you? What the fuck is going on?" Harry screamed.

A grin formed on the wizard's face. "Oh so now you don't even recognize me," said the man in Alberforth's voice, "I like you am a sufferer of fate."

"Y-y-you cannot be Dumbledore's brother! He's ancient."

The wizard threw his head back as a bark of a laughter escaped his lips, "Oh so naive. I cannot die, I am immortal silly child! I am whom I say I am."

"Why are you doing this? How can I see again?"

"Because I know of the curse that has impaired your vision. And just like that I can take it away, leaving you none the better."

Once again Harry was blown back from the force of Alberforth's wandless magic. Opening his eyes, he was shocked by seeing darkness again. He had seen darkness his whole life. But a few moments of color and light, had made his whole life alien to him. Tears welled up in his eyes as a moaned escaped his lips at the obvious pain in loosing sight, something he only dreamed about, twice in one day.

In the darkness, Harry heard laughter. Alberforth's laughter. "Yes! That's it! Suffer! But do not give in so easily. Fight it, so that you may fail and suffer more!"

Harry collapsed on his knees, blood stricken tears slowly making their way down his pale cheeks. "How can someone be so cruel?" he whispered.

"Life is cruel for people like us child," Alberforth gently said, "I like you have suffered simply because fate had chosen me to suffer. Seventy five years ago, I was a well established man. I took pride in aiding those who were suffering, muggles or not. A raging magical fire struck the muggle city of Grindewald in Ireland. Homes, businesses, men, women, children, all burned for endless hours before anybody got wind of the situation. I rushed to help only to find ashes and a few survivors. I worked endlessly for twenty years using muggle techniques, putting my own happiness and needs away. I was not one to play around with the minds of people, like my brother so casually does. Magic only lasts so long. To rebuild a city, its very core, its foundations, must be built via muggle means. I raised wheat, corn, and berries on acres of farms that were scorched by the fire. I built houses, reestablished new businesses, opened schools, built the docks, ships, everything! I had brought hope, something so bitter sweet, back to the town. Over those twenty years, it slowly repopulated. They dubbed me their savior and nicknamed me Grindewald.

Elsewhere world wide, my business partners took over my businesses after my years of silence, so that they could make more profit for themselves. Albus called me a fool for loosing the Dumbledore name in the business world. I turned a blind eye to all of this. After all, what could compare to happiness of the common man. Nothing! The rewards for loving and helping the needy are so much more in life's greatest adventure, the afterlife."

Alberforth had closed in his eyes during his speech, and smiled in memories of the city of Grindewald. Harry was still on his knees listening to the man pouring out his heart, however his heart was pounding against his chest for he was defenseless and at the complete mercy of the wizard who was called Grindewald. He had heard stories about the Dark Ages that Grindewald brought with him. The evil wizard killed everyone who had approached him, and now he finds out that this was Dumbledore's own brother. Soon however Alberforth frowned and opened his eyes with fire raging in them, his lips curled in distaste and he continued:

"However, I was wrong. Fate had decided that the love of life would also abandon me in these twenty years. She would not do so respectfully. No, fate fashioned the drama in such a way that it hurt the most. As much as I tried to ignore it, Albus's rising 'popularity' in the wizarding world had made me bitter over the years. Could people not see that I was doing what wizards had done thousands of years ago when building places like Diagon Alley, London, Manchester, Scotland, and all the magical cities in the world. No! I was considered a fool, and a stain on the glorious Dumbledore name. While Albus, who seeked to impress the big people, was seen as a saint. My fiancé of fifty years, whom I shared a blood bond with, would leave me and go into the arms of my brother. She lied to me when she claimed immortality from my blood fifty years before the betrayal. I was always suspicious, but did not think much of it, when she constantly postponed our marriage saying she wanted to share what we had only with me, not with the world. That she was not completely ready and wanted to see the world. Then she was in Albus's arms calling me a fool as well.

"The bitch did not realize that she was connected to my blood. I whisked her away from London, from under Albus' protective eyes, and brought her back to the town of Grindewald, my new home. I wanted her to say to my face, not from thousands of miles away, that she did not love me and she had betrayed me. Instead she continued pouring acid over my wounds, over facts she knew that hurt me. My rage ignited anew. I lost control and obliterated her body across the house. I looked at her dead body in disbelieve. As much as I hated her at that moment, I had still loved her. And once again, tragedy struck. I lost control in anguish after realizing that I had killed not only a living being, but someone whom I loved dearly, regardless to whether or not it was not returned. My uncontrolled magic erupted and decimated the city I had worked so hard, and lost so much for. I was tainted with the blood of hundreds of innocent."

Harry listened in belief to the creation of Grindewald and to the beginning of the Dark Ages. Historians only predicted based on other facts why they had begun and its odd progression over the years. 'The fiancé of Albus Dumbledore was earlier the fiancé of Alberforth Dumbledore? Tragic or not, that's pretty sick.'

"Dark wizards across the world thought me as some war lord and came to serve under me. I had lost my mind to my raging magic. Every reminder of my dead fiancé would result in another city destroyed, every reminder of the betrayal would result in more women being killed. I would kill all those who wanted to join my cause. However, most of them were from the upper class families. Killing dark wizards of such power was also a sin in the eyes of the papers.

"Then Albus came for my life. By then I had realized what I was doing and was slowly beginning to restrain myself. I wanted to begin reaping for my sins, not die at the hands of my brother. Then there was the battle of the ages. A spectacular battle of magic. Albus Dumbledore fighting for the people and his dead love and Grindewald fighting for an opportunity to reap for his sins. My brother was always much more powerful than me, but was never as skilled as I was in the arts of manipulating magic and creating new spells. In the end, two explosive spells knocked both of us unconscious. When I came to, I saw the bleeding body of my brother. Foolish brother, thought he could defeat me. However, my conscience urged me to begin my reap right then and there. I healed my brother's body, feigned my death and apparated away from the wizarding world.

"For years I have punished myself and suffered for what I have done. I traveled to each city I had destroyed and aided in its reconstruction. However, fate decided that was not enough. People had not learned from my experience. It had remained a mystery to the wizarding world, and simply dubbed me as a dark wizard. And thus you came in play. Your purpose, like mine, is to suffer so that others may learn from your experience. The true golden boy of the wizarding world: confined, neglected, and abused at home because of a handicap," bitterly laughed Alberforth, "Fate is truly a foul existence."

By now Harry was on hit feet, his back facing the powerful wizard, "You have gone through some rough times. I do not understand all this fate business. If you are trying to imply that my life will be governed by that one sole factor then you are mistaken. Everyday is a new adventure for me, regardless of how my family would treat me. You watch, I'll prove it to you!"

Alberforth smiled sadly, "That is fate talking my child. Live with your family and suffer, or part ways, beget havoc and destruction and then suffer. That is our fate."

"Fine! You've had your moment haven't you? Let me have mine and I'll show you how to lead your own life."

"Fate was kinder to you. She brought you to me to learn from my lesson, and maybe learn to accept your suffering instead of ponder over why you suffer so much."

Harry smiled at the old wizard's answer, "You have no idea what it's like to have a handicap of missing one of your senses. You begin to love life, regardless of how shitty it sometimes gets."

Alberforth sighed and smiled one last time, "For your own good, you should accept fate. However, if you still smile in the last few seconds of your life, content with the life you lead; if you change your fate from the scum of the wizarding world to be its star warrior; then let it be known that Grindewald – no! Alberforth Dumbledore, would rip apart the world simply to be by your side in your final moments and swear to you eternal allegiance."

Finally, with one final nod, the former Dark Lord waved his hand in Harry's direction apparating him back to his home, the Potter Manor.

**Author's Note:**

Initially I had not planned Alberforth's character like this. He was supposed to be the teacher. It just came out this way. Let me know what you think.

**Forky Forkinson out!**


End file.
